TERMINADO-Tenías que ser Malfoy
by My Written
Summary: Serie de viñetas que nos contaran una historia, desde el inicio de una generación, hasta el final de otra. cap 10 up.
1. Un matrimonio arreglado

**Q** uiero decir que esta historia empezó como solo un Two-Shor, pero decidí arreglarlo un poco y quedara con mini-capítulos, viñetas, cortas, algunas muy cortas otras un poco mas largas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original, **J. K. R**. y yo solo juego con ellos para esta mini historia.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 **Un matrimonio arreglado**

"..."

El patriarca de la familia Malfoy veía a su unigénito caminar sobre la alfombra de su viejo amigo en la casa Black. Hoy era el día más importante para su hijo, Abraxas sabía que Lucius no quería casarse con nadie, pero poco le importaba. Su hijo y la chica eran amigos así que estarían bien. Miró como Lucius paro abruptamente y se quedo viendo fijo la escalera, siguió la mirada y encontró a una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, ojos azul claro, cabellos rubios lisos, piel pálida y rasgos finos, Narcissa Black, la prometida de su único hijo, era muy hermosa ni si quiera el nombre le hacía justicia.

Caminó hasta su hijo, y a pesar de la altura de ése de casi un metro ochenta, se pudo colocar atrás de él y susurrar:

 _»Ella es perfecta para un Malfoy, ella es la única que puede ser tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo, la señora de la casa. La única que podrá tomar el lugar de tu madre como ama y señora de la noble y ancestral casa Malfoy.«_

Abraxas miró el caminar lento y parsimonia de su hijo, el recelo en los ojos grises tan iguales a los suyos, pensó que si su hijo se daba la oportunidad sería más que feliz con la chica de baja estatura; no todos tenían la altura de un Malfoy.

Miró también la sonrisa de su amigo/socio, porque tanto la familia Black como los Malfoy ganarían algo con esa unión.

Black ganaría dinero. Y él... un heredero para su hijo más algunas tierras y beneficios en el plantel del ministerio.

Aunque la vedad la señorita que ahora perforaba a Narcissa, no hubiera sido una mala elección, pero Bellatrix no podía controlar su temperamento, y no quería que su hijo fuera a ser un cadáver en poco tiempo.

Narcissa Black, era la indicada.

También vio el matrimonio mestizo de la hija mayor del matrimonio Black, Andromeda Tonks estaba en estado, con su esposo sangre impura. Pensó que tampoco era bueno que al final cometería una locura, pero al ver a la chica, sonrió. Su hijo sería inmensamente listo si llegaba a ganarse el cariño de la mujer.

—Lord Abraxas, un placer verlo—Cissi miró a su futuro suegro y le dio la mano.

—Un gusto, querida.—contestó.

—Padre, creo que derivamos empezar—Lucius estaba incomodo y eso se notó en su voz.

—A sí, Andy toma asiento así no explotaras en cualquier momento—Bella casi escupió.

El matrimonio Tonks solo se limito a ser educados y así Abraxas supo que tomo la mejor decisión.

 **oOo**

Paso el tiempo y los arreglos se hicieron para cuando los jóvenes notaron ya estaban diciendo el 'sí' en la casa Malfoy.

La boda fue hermosa, artística, todo lo exquisita que podía ser una boda sangre pura.

La familia Black tenía a casi todos, hasta el hijo prodigo estaba ahí. Abraxas miró a Regulus, un caballero desde la punta de sus zapatos hasta el último de sus cabellos hablando con Severus. Esos dos eran los amigos más cercanos a su hijo así que verlos allí no le molesto. Pero ver a Sirius Black y James Potter sí. El primero era el primo mayor de su nuera y el segundo por lo que sabía era un jugador de quidditch, golpeador. Y también sangre pura, lo único por lo que no lo sacaba de su casa.

—Padre

Abraxas miró a su hijo con un traje de color blanco perla con toques en plata que hacía resaltar más sus cabellos platinados, _el gen Malfoy_.

—Sí.

—Cissi y yo queremos irnos de aquí ya. Así que vengo a despedirme de ti y del primo aunque a él no lo veo.

—¿Tan pronto te quieres ir de tu boda?

—Sabes que esto es más para ellos—señaló a los invitados— que para mi y Cissi. Ambos estamos incómodos.—Lucius miró a su padre a los ojos, ahora él era un poco más alto pero aún así jamás le faltaría el respeto.

Abraxas bufó, y pensó que su hijo era un mal agradecido. Cómo a él le hubiera gustado que su padre le hubiera dado la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que hubiera sido su amiga y entendiera lo que era ser un heredero sangre pura.

—Has lo que te plazca, pero recuerda que no quiero problemas con este matrimonio, entiendes.

—Si padre.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Noticia

**2**

* * *

 **La gran noticia**

* * *

...

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) miró el escaparate de un conjunto para bebés y sonrió. Su sueño era ser una buena madre, pero lamentablemente su matrimonio no era de amor, ella es una amiga y confidente de su esposo nada más. Y a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, su amor verdadero se caso hace poco con una mujer que lo hacía muy feliz, o eso era lo que se miraba, no lo culpaba por olvidar la promesa que un día de niños se hicieron. Eso era algo infantil además que nada podía cambiar su estado civil.

—Desea algo señora.—Narcissa miró a la joven que llegó para atenderla.

—No gracias.

Ella decidió que era hora de volver a su casa, casa que compartía con su suegro y esposo. Caminó despacio hasta una estación de carruajes, no quería llegar tan pronto. No era culpa de Lucius que ella se sintiera sola, comprendía que Lucius trabajara y manejara la empresa y negocios muggles de los Malfoy. Pero quería más, quería llamar algo 'suyo' quería ser importante para alguien, quería ser el centro de atención de una persona y ahí pensó en lo que la llenaría. Tal ves era un sentimiento egoísta, pero porque no intentarlo, tarde o temprano molestarían con eso y ella no quería ser una pieza de nadie ya había sido una para su padre que la caso y solo Merlín sabe cuan agradecida estaba que su esposo sea un amigo desde hace mucho.

—Señora, bienvenida sea, señora.

Narcissa caminó sin ver al elfo y subió a su habitación, esperaría que llegara Lucius y le plantaría su idea, quería hablar ya, pero en sus dos años de matrimonio lo había interrumpido.

—Pinky siente molestar a la ama, pero le llegó una invitación, ama.

Tomó la nota y con un movimiento vago despidió a la elfina. Leyó con cuidado y sonrió, la familia Nott los invitaba a la pequeña reunión, donde lady Nott anunciara su estado.

Narcissa rió bajo y flojo, no quería ver la felicidad en la persona que su corazón no dejaba atrás, pero Frederick Nott es un socio de su esposo por lo tanto era obligatorio ir. Estaba hecho... hablaría con Lucius de su idea era hora de ser feliz o tratar de serlos ellos, para ellos y solo ellos.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Lucius terminó de releer sus cartas, cartas que tenía desde sus años de Hogwarts, dónde podía ser feliz y expresar sus sentimientos sin sentirse mal. Donde su compañero en ese tiempo solo lo miraba a él y él con todo lo contrario a las normas Malfoy sentía lo mismo. Pero era hora de salir de la oficina y volver a su realidad.

Llegó a su casa y miró a su esposa en la sala para el té y supo que lo estaba esperando para hablar algo importante con él, pero estaba cansado y no quería entrar a discutir con ella, Narcissa de carácter dulce y alegre no le agradecería que descargara todo el estrés con ella.

—Lucius, podemos hablar.

Él suspiró, noto un sobre en la mesa pequeña de café y se sobo la cien, el sello roto era de la casa Nott no quería ser un hombro para Cissi pero él le había prometido cuidarla y consolarla hoy y siempre, además ella siempre estaba para él cuando tenía ganas de hablar con ella de su amor truncado y nunca le negaba nada, más de una ocasión hizo una cena para poder invitar a cierta persona, no era nada malo ya que al ser ella Black tenía todo el derecho de invitarlo.

—Claro Cissi. ¿Dime es muy importante o es acerca de eso?—señaló la nota.

—No, pero desde hace días tengo algo en la cabeza y hoy que salí me di cuenta de que tan importante es.—Lucius miró la sinceridad en los ojos azules de su amiga y sonrió.

—Entonces dime, querida.

Narcissa le comentó su salida a la Londres muggle y luego las tiendas que vio por el Callejón Diagon, tomo casi dos horas explicando sus sentimientos, su soledad y también el anhelo de ser llenada de una forma especial. Lucius también entendió y acepto lo que su esposa le decía. Dos años de matrimonio y no había pensado en eso, se reprochó.

—Además si lo piensas no solo sería egoísmo de nuestra parte, también para la familia es lo mejor. Y yo deseo hacerlo sin la presión de tu padre o los míos en esta decisión ¿no lo crees, Lucius?

—Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, Cissi. Y sí, no quiero a mi padre o suegros en esta decisión porque es solo tuya y mía.—Lucius tomó la mano de Narcissa y la beso, con galantería y un brillo en sus ojos. Él la respetaba, en dos años aprendió a trasformar el amor de amigos en algo más, un cariño sincero de pareja pero nunca amor, nunca la intimidad de una pareja enamorada, nunca una unión de almas, eso solo lo compartiría con... él.

—Me adulas, cariño. —Narcissa sobo la mejilla de su esposo y rió suave, como campanillas y miró la brillante mirada de Lucius, esos pozos grises brillaban, relampaguean de la alegría a tomar esa decisión.

Serían felicites aunque los demás solo creyeran que era lo que tenían que hacer.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Momentos robados

**3**

* * *

 _Hogwarts, 1970, enero 15_

 _Querido Lucius..._

 _Sabes hoy fui compañero de Frank, ya sabes, Longbottom y la verdad nunca pensé ver a alguien peor que mis amigos, Sirius y James se burlaron tanto de mi y Frank porque terminamos en la ala hospitalaria, Madame Pomfrey, no tanto, ya sabes como es esa mujer, lo que se le pasa a Madame Clow; Pomfrey lo descubre. Después de ese desastre en pociones me encontré con Severus que tampoco tenía mucha ganas de entrar a Runas Antiguas, ya sabes que es compañero de James... Lili tampoco quiere que esos dos peleen tanto ya, porque... ¿a qué no lo adivinas? ¡Lili ya le dio el sí a James! por eso no quiere verlos peleando; Severus es su más grande amigo y James ahora su novio._

 _Espero noticias tuyas pronto._

 _Tuyo, R.L._

* * *

 **Momentos robados**

* * *

Dos meses eran lo que tuvieron para esperar la noticia del nuevo Malfoy, para Lucius ver a su amiga pletórica era un gran regalo, él amaba verla así, su amiga, su confidente, su amante, su fiel compañera; Narcissa era todo eso y más. Después de hablar ese día en la salita para el té, tomar la iniciativa de hacer más grande la familia, su familia, no creyó que fuera más feliz; hasta que un día Cissi se levantó apurada a plena luz de alba directo al baño.

Cuando todo se confirmo él y su padre estaban felices, su padre por tener al pronto heredero y él por ser padre, por ser el centro de atención de una diminuta vida, por ser el que le va a ayudar siempre, el que le guiara en su vida.

—¿Lucius hay chocolates? —volvió al presente y sonrió, su hijo o hija sería adicta a ellos o peor los repudiaría. Rió, su bebé ni siquiera llegaba a este mundo y ya los tenía en sus manos, bueno... no sabía si el bebé tenía dedos en esos momentos, Narcissa solo tenía pocos meses.

—Claro cariño. ¿Qué quieres, blancos o amargos?

—Oh eres un consentidor, Lucius me preocupas.—Narcissa rió, ver a su esposo ser tan dulce con ella la conmovía, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Como podía no hacerlo se dijo, Lucius era un caballero en toda el sentido de la palabra. Jamás le perturbaba y siempre le daba su lugar, nunca le había sido infiel y ella igual, podían haberse casado sin amor o pasión carnal pero sus votos fueron reales.

Paso el tiempo y para Febrero su hijo nació.

—Bienvenido Abraxas L. Malfoy Black.—en honor al padre de Lucios que tenía la absurda idea que ya tocaba repetir su nombre en la línea Malfoy.

La fiesta no se hizo esperar, la familia Black y Malfoy lo hizo todo posible, la comunidad mágica llegó junto a otras familias que ella la verdad ni quería ver. Pero se aseguro que cierto futuro maestro de Hogwarts llegará a su casa y también que cierto amigo de su primo también.

Los meses siguieron y Lucius miró enfermar a su padre pero como dicen que mala hierva nunca muere no paso de un gran susto. Para Narcissa ver una carta de matrimonio de su gran amigo le sorprendo y más al ver con quién. No quería ir, pero Lucius siempre fuerte acepto y le dijo que iría por ella al ser la mejor amiga del novio.

—¿Sabes que Severus nunca se molestaría si no llegáramos, verdad?—con gentiliza le preguntó Narcissa.

—Lo hago por ti y por él, por que también es mi amigo, él y Regulus fueron los únicos en la escuela, mis amigos de verdad.

—No quiero verte triste, querido amigo— Narcissa sintió dolor a decirlo, no solo por ver a su esposo en un lamentable estado para ser un Malfoy, sino porque la casa de su primo estaría esa persona, el señor Lupin, no podría con todo y no quería que Sirius o Lucius salieran lastimado. Tendría que hablar con Regulus.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Sr. Malfoy_

 _No imagine verte ese día, he de suponer que como amigo de ellos estarías allí, yo creí que nunca te vería, la vida de casado te trata demasiado bien, lady Malfoy siempre tan amable me dejo sostener al bebé, ¿sabes qué me dijo? No apuesto a que no, ella jamás lo haría y por ello me siento un monstruo por no poder mirarla sin maldecirla, ella que siempre me regala sonrisas, comprensión y tiempo. Nunca encontrare a otra dama como ella, su hermana lady Tonks me pregunto si yo tenía sentimientos por ella. Me sonroje todo, cuan lejos y cerca de la verdad ¿no lo crees, querido mio? ._

 _El bebé se parece tanto a ella, pero tiene tus ojos, grises como los cielos nublados traspasados por los débiles rayos del sol._

 _Por amor a un recuerdo, R. Lupin._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 **Continuara...**


	4. Un cuento para dormir

**4**

 _Londres Muggle 1970, enero 20_

 _Pequeño Remus, lamento no poder haber contestado antes, pero aún estoy en Londres Muggle, ya sabes con el permiso del profesor de mi Casa, pero también con el del director, aunque sabes que no me llevo muy bien él. Los muggles son tan despreciables, no sé como tú y tus amigos, los traidores de la sangre, lo soportan y antes de que me regañes por mis ideales, sebes que aun no cambio de parecer, no me agradan los muggles aunque tenga negocios con ellos._

 _Padre dice que nunca digas que no cuando hay una inversión y el capital muggles esta mejor que antes, pero nunca como el nuestro._

 _Tuyo, L. M._

 **oOo**

 _Hogwarts, primavera 1970_

 _Pequeño Remus, no me has escrito y eso me preocupa. Severus no me dijo nada, pero ya llevas más de tres días fuera del colegio ¿no es preocupante? Eres un chico problema... No lo esperaba de ti._

 _Un consternado Lucius._

* * *

 **Un cuento para dormir**

* * *

Narcissa vestía una bata de color celeste, su abultado vientre apenas si la dejaba caminar y ahora en vez de ir al cuarto de su hijo de apenas tres años, era su hijo el que llegaba a su cama. Aunque no la molestaba ni a ella ni a Lucius, pero si incomodaba al pequeño.

—¿Mamá cuándo llegara Draconis a casa?—el ceño arrugado de Brax la hizo reír.

—¿Por qué, bebé?

—Ya lo quiero ver. Además después tú podrás ir a mi habitación.—Narcissa sonrió y rió con ganas su hijo era tan parecido a su esposo, todo un Malfoy consentidor y también exagerado.

—Sabes creo que bajare un cuadro mío para que este en tu cuarto, puede que aún no hable como el de tu abuela porque eso solo pasa cuando uno muere, se encantan para eso. Pero... para que me veas en las noches ¿qué te parece amor?

—Es perfecto, mamá.—la brillante sonrisa de Brax la motivo hacer más de uno, quería que sus hijo pudieran hablar con ella sintiéndose seguros, haría dos. Sí, hablaría con el pintor de la familia.

 **oOo**

Lucius caminó por su despachó, no podía creer que su amigo Severus fuera ya el maestro de pociones que tanto anhelo y que su esposo lo apoyara tanto. Lo estaba invitando a una cena en la casa Black donde estarían todos. _Todos_... el no quería verlos, a nadie y menos a él.

—Severus eres un idiota.—tomó un pliego de pergamino y empezó a contestarle a su amigo, para que Severus no involucrara a su esposo porque esta diría que sí.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Casa Black, Enero 1971_

 _Querido Lucius, sabes que mis padres quieren pasar el último día en la mansión Malfoy, he de prevenirte, Bella esta impaciente de verte, creo que desea ser la futura señora Malfoy ¿crees qué lo pueda conseguir? Yo lo dudo. Andy esta más que contenta con su novio Hufflepuff para variar y ¡no me presta atención! Solo quiero prevenirte._

 _Con cariños, Cissy._

 **oOo**

 _Wiltshire, Enero_ _1971_

 _Querida y testadura Cissy, detesto a tu encantadora hermana. Puedes ya por favor decirle que no será la nueva señora Malfoy. Mi madre ya sabe de mis sentimientos igual que tú y Severus oh claro también tu encantador primo ¿por qué será que a los Black no se les escapa nada?._

 _Te veré al final de la semana._

 _Con cariño, Lucius._


	5. Cartas, para un velorio

**5**

* * *

 _Mansión Black, diciembre 1975_

 _Querido Nott._

 _Espero que estés bien, me sorprendí cuando supe de tu compromiso, me alegro tanto por ti, cuando llegue de Francia y vi tu nota, espero que seas feliz, eres un hombre encantador. Cecily debe estar emotiva, como tú, siempre has sido un hombre muy sensible. Te deseo lo mejor._

 _Yo también tengo algo que comunicarte, sabes que los compromisos arreglados y bueno mi hermana mayor pronto me hará tía, no es adorable, y ya sabes ¿que la alocada de Bella se casó? Sí, su esposo es un joven algo mayor que ella, pero no le quita lo encantador. Apuesto que cuando tú y él se encuentre en sus cosas de Inefables serán amigos._

 _Adiós, N. Black._

 **~oOo~**

 _Wiltshire, diciembre 1975_

 _Me entere de la noticia gracias a lady Tonks. Era mucho perder una carta hecha de tu mano, Narcissa. Este es tu ultimo año fue duro para todos, sí lo entiendo pero eres mi amiga, es más eres la única mujer Black que yo me siento relacionado. Tu hermana se casará con ese hombre desbaratado. Bueno y no crees ¿qué me debiste decir? No, claro que no, me entere por la traidora de tu hermana. Perdona mi rudeza, pero no entiendo que paso con ella y el insípido de Edward Tonks._

 _En espera de respuestas, Lucius._

* * *

 **Cartas, para un velorio**

* * *

Todos estaban con el encantamento sombrilla. Lucius miró con horror la futura lapida de un día fue su esposa. Narcissa odiaba los entierros y le rogó que no la enterrara, otro método sería mejor, pero la magia no era un juego así que no se podía. Y por ello estaban allí.

 _»Estamos aquí para decir adiós a una mujer amable y bondadosa con su familia y amigos, estamos aquí para darle un último adiós con sus seres queridos. Narcissa Malfoy hoy deja una familia, un esposo, y dos hijos. Deja un hogar que con tanto amor creo, hoy Narcissa Malfoy hoy nos da la oportunidad de recordad el valor de la...«_

El arenga siguió... sin embargo Lucius solo sentía soledad en su corazón y los jalones que su hijo mayor daba a su pantalón.

—¿Papá, por qué están hablando de mamá de esa forma? ¿Por qué no esta aquí?—Lucius miró a su hijo. ¿Cómo contestarle que su madre los dejo? ¿Qué su madre no estaría más con ellos? ¿Cómo decirle a un niño de cinco años que su madre estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada?

—Mamá esta durmiendo, Brax.—susurró Lucius.

Abraxas miró a los hombres que llenaban el hueco que el sabía no estaba ahí ayer, miró como metían una caja grande de color plata y con detalles en bronce que él sabía ahí dormía su madre.

Él sabía que su mamá se despertaría y no le gustaría verse ahí dentro. Nada.

—¿Pero mamá dormía en esa caja ayer, por qué la están enterrando?

—Mamá ya no va a despertar. Nunca más, Abraxas.

Silencio.

Abraxas miró como era enterrada su madre en total silencio y Lucius creyó que nunca más volvería a ver a su revoltoso hijo. Hasta que el llanto de Draconis llenó el pequeño cementerio familiar atrás de la casa. El niño de casi dos años se despertó y Andromeda ya no podía con él. Lucius lo tomó y se acerco a Brax los tres juntos miraron por ultima vez a la única mujer que ellos le dieron su corazón y amistad.

 **oOo**

Remus miró la lluvia caer, nunca pensó que el fin de una vieja compañera de colegio le dolería tanto, pero es que la noticia de la partida de Lady Malfoy no era algo de esperar, Narcissa Malfoy siempre fuerte, refinada, elegante, hermosa y sobre todo amable, era una Black _sinigual_ , tan parecida a Sirius con sus bromas y peor que el mismo Lucius en venganzas. Narcissa Black fue una mujer que mientras la trato fue justa y compresiva.

—¿No iras?—Remus escuchó la nota acusatoria en la voz de su amigo, pero no era prudente que él, siendo el _'amante'_ del viudo fuera, no se sentía correcto. Esperaría, ya lo hecho por todos esos años, que son algunos meses .

—No.

—Regulus y Severus ya están listo. Amelia nos espera abajo.—Remus sonrió, Amelia Bones la única que pudo con el conquistador Black, resoplo un poco y le dijo:

— Ve, te esperan—. Vio alejarse a su amigo, por la ventana los vio salir y caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión Black; Severus tomo un traslador y ellos desaparecieron—. Adiós, querida Narcissa.

Remus Lupin miró el cielo, todavía tormentoso y sonrió. Lady Malfoy estaba en un lugar mejor.


	6. La vida sigue

**6**

* * *

 _Wiltshire, enero 1973_

 _Querido Lupin, nunca imagine que al final cumplieras tu promesa, mi madre se alegro cuando le hable de ti, claro que no directamente. Sabe que hay momentos que uno debe hacer lo que la sangre dicta, mi padre aún no sabe de ti, pero... espero poder hablar contigo pronto, Severus y Narcissa me ayudaran, sabes que ellos dos se llevan muy bien, es más creo que tanto como tus amigos, los traidores... Potter y Black._

 _Pronto estaremos juntos. Solo espera un poco más, además aún te falta varios años para salir de Hogwarts ¿no lo crees? Me siento aún algo cohibido de saber que la diferencia de edad es algo grande... mis amigos también son más pequeños que yo... Severus y Regulus aún no pueden creer que este año me graduó, Narcissa también, ella no quieres quedar sola con esos dos, los acusa de seres molestos e incompetentes, mujeres ya las conoces._

 _Tuyo, L. Malfoy._

 **~oOo~**

 _Mansión Potter, otoño 1973_

 _El fin de año fue algo totalmente diferente, no imagine que tu padre daría una comida para celebrar el fin de año. Mis amigos quedaron muy sorprendidos, lady Potter y su esposo tampoco lo podían creer. Sirius y su madre que para el gran alivio de Regulus ya se llevan mejor, también obtuvieron invitación ¿es cosa tuya, Lucius? Si es así, gracias._

 _Te veré allá._

 _Con amor R. J. Lupin._

* * *

 **La vida sigue**

* * *

Si le hubieran dicho que tras la muerte de su esposa él estaría perdido los hubiera _cruciado_ , si le hubieran dicho que su hijo mayor sería un ser dulce y bondadoso con su hermano pequeño y no habría envidia entre ellos, se hubiera reído y les hubiera dicho:

 _Los Malfoy somos competitivos aún con la propia familia y además solo tenemos un hijo._

También si le hubieran dicho que su padre cambiara para ser un abuelo noble y cariño él se simplemente los llevaría a _San Mungo_ y con una orden de locura casi lista para un sanatorio, uno muggle, para no verlos nunca. Pero sí, todo eso paso, y ahora a cuatro años después del sepelio de Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius era un padre y madre para sus hijos, tenía el apoyo de su padre y el de su hijo mayor para con Draco cuyo recuerdo materno solo eran las platicas con el cuadro que la misma Narcisa se empeño en hacer para sus bebés.

—Padre...—miró que su hijo mayor entrar a su despacho. Sus cabellos rubios como Narcissa hacía que verlo doliera menos la partida de ella, la calidez de su mirada también, porque a pesar de tener ojos grises como los Malfoy, era la ternura lo que emitía y era de ella, Narcissa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Draco, no quiere salir de la sala aunque madre se lo haya dicho.

—Oh

Draco tenía dos horas para hablar con el cuadro de Narcissa, incluso hacían sesiones los tres para estar con ella. Aunque la misma les decía que tenían que seguir, ella siempre estaría con ellos.

También lo animaba a él. Ya sea para hacer algo estúpido o solo se burlaba de él por ser un hombre amargado, que estaba volviéndose según ella por falta de humor en la casa, por falta de amor y cariño. Por falta de él.

Entró a la sala y solo vio a su hijo estar en un sillón cerca de la chimenea sin ver su madre. Nada de nada. Estaba ahí viendo las llamas amarillas, azules y hasta verde cuando el niño atizaba la leña.

—Draco, Draco es hora de dormir.—Lucius se fijo en el cuadro y solo lo encontró con un Narcissa con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados, instalándolo a llevarse al niño a su baño para poder dormir—. Vamos a darte un baño junto a _Dobby_ para que duermas.— el puff del elfo se oyó y el niño suspiró. Con menos de un metro de estatura tomó la mano de su padre y se fue al dichoso baño.

Sin ver atrás.

El murmullo de Gracias y un Adiós de Lucius a su esposa fue lo último que escuchó Draco.

 **oOo**

—Lucius, ve con él. No esas necio.

—No.

—Eres un ser irracional. Hablare con Severus cuando venga.

Lucius rodó los ojos, que mujer, ni aún después de muerta lo deja en paz con ese tema. No haría nada, sus hijos estaban pequeños aún, noble parecía nada noble.

—¿Harás lo que te digo, querido?—Narcissa aun en el cuatro sonrió a su manera tan Slytherin.

—Lo pensaré.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Wiltshire invierno 1975._

 _Querido Remus._

 _Espero que seas feliz, se que me verás como un ser despreciable y lo soy. Dentro de poco todo Londres Mágico sabrá de mi compromiso con Narcissa Black, tú sabes que no somos más que amigos. Lamentablemente mi madre a enfermado y mi padre no quiere que nada la altere, sabrás que de manipulaciones él es el rey; mi madre no quiere que sufra pero no puedo decir que no a algo que no esta en mis manos._

 _Te pido perdón, aunque se que no lo merezco, y que solo a través de estas cartas salga mi yo verdadero. No quiero que odies a Cissy, ella es tan inocente como tú. El culpable soy yo, nada más que yo y si puedo y me permites también compartiré mi culpa con padre; Abraxas Malfoy es un hombre con viejas costumbres._

 _Con todo el afecto de mi corazón y alma..._

 _Tuyo L. M._

 **~oOo~**

 _Londres Muggle... 1975_

 _Sr. Malfoy._

 _[…] No tengo nada que decir._

 _¿No merezco sufrir y llorar solo?_

 _Déjame, por favor._

 _Atte. Sr. Lupin._

.

.

.

Continuara...


	7. Hasta pronto hermano

**7**

* * *

 _Enero de 1974_

 _Estimado Sr. Malfoy, sí_ _ser un Malfoy era cuestión de orgullo y respeto, espero que no me alejes de mis visiones y de mis preferencias, sabes que nunca tendría algunos de tus ideales pero sin importar nada yo te amo. Este año no fue el mejor para mi. James y Lili han decidido darse un tiempo, lady Potter quiere que James conozca a una sobrina segunda de ella, creo que la conoces más que nosotros, Bellatrix._

 _Sabes que no soy partidario de uniones sin amor por eso estoy feliz de lo nuestro, ya que a pesar de tu apellido y opiniones, siempre has defendido lo nuestro._

 _Siempre tuyo, R. Lupin._

* * *

 **Hasta pronto hermano**

* * *

Los once años de Abraxas llegaron y la carta de los colegios también, Inglaterra y Bulgaria. Abraxas tomó la de Bulgaria no quería estar en Hogwarts, no quería que lo miraran de menos por no tener a su madre con él, no quería ser débil y sabía que allí lo sería, solo volvería si Draco llegara a quedarse en ese colegio.

Las despedidas nunca eran buenas para la familia, Lucius llevo a sus hijos hasta el puerto donde llevarían a Abraxas al colegio búlgaro.

Draco no lloro, ni sonrió. No hizo nada.

—Vendré en vacaciones, lo prometo Draco.—Abraxas quiso abrazar al pequeño pero éste no se dejo.

—Tú también me dejas. —los ojos duros de Draco no dejaron de ver a su hermano mayor—Vete, solo vete.

Lucius lloró internamente por el daño en su hijo más pequeño, también por los ojos tristes del mayor, tal vez Narcissa lo ayudara donde quiera que ella estuviera para con sus hijos.

 **~oOo~**

 _En algún lugar del presente año..._

 _Sr. Malfoy._

 _Estoy consiente de los últimos acontecimientos, lamento tu perdida, sabes que a pesar de todo, fue mi amiga, siempre estuvo ahí cuando tú y yo lo necesitamos y a pesar de todo ayudo mucho a la relación de nuestros amigos, Regulus aún la recuerda y de seguro que Severus con mayor frecuencia. No te escribí antes por respeto, creo, he de admitir que soy muy malo en esto, ya no es como antes._

 _Espero que estés bien._

 _Atte: R. L._

 **~oOo~**

La carta de Abraxas desde Bulgaria tarde tres días en llegar, cuando Lucius capto la fecha en la parte superior derecha de la misma. También había leído otras que le motivaron a seguir adelante. Miró como su hijo dibujaba en la mesa auxiliar que colocó en su despacho para poder tener a Draco con él en sus horas de trabajo.

—Draco, quieres que te lea la carta de tu hermano.

—No.

—Quieres que lo vayamos a ver para Yule, así no nos quedamos aquí, nos vamos tú, el abuelo y yo, a la casa que tenemos allá.

Draco sospechó la pregunta, no era tan mala, dejo de colorear el dibujo del ave abraxas acostado en pasto con sus cría—. Esta bien.

—Bien, Draco. Le escribiré a tu hermano.

Draco lo miró con sus ojos grises fríos y vacíos, para volver a colorear el ave en su hoja.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	8. Carta

**8**

* * *

 _ **Oficina Malfoy, Ministerio de Magia del presente** **a** **ño.**_

 _—No pensé verte el día de hoy—su mirada vago por su oficina._

 _—No pensé que te molestara... si es así yo...—estaba nervioso lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar ir a verlo. Llevaban varios meses de esa forma y anhelaba su tiempo juntos._

 _—No... no me molesta. Solo que no tengo, err... tiempo, sabes ser padre a tiempo completo no es muy sencillo—. Lucius soltó una risita floja._

 _Remus miró al hombre de cabellera larga, igual que el colegio, siempre le impresiono que siendo tan imponente mantuviera el cabello largo, cuando el señor Abraxas lo llevaba a la altura del hombro. Remus terminó de inspeccionar la oficina y solo miraba fotografías de los niños, uno con el uniforme de Durmstrang; Abraxas, hijo mayor de Lucius y Narcissa, saludaba con varios chicos embutidos en sus uniformes de vuelo. Draco leyendo un libro de pociones y cuando lo miraba-o a cualquiera que tomara el marco- fruncía el ceño y desaparecía de la foto. Sí, era solo un chico en una foto pero se imagino como sería el chico en persona._

 _—Tiene tus ojos.—dijo cuando tomó el marco donde Abraxas saludaba._

 _—Sí, pero él es más tranquilo y carismático que yo a esa edad, te gustara conocerlo._

 _Remus rió, sí, el joven era tan diferente al Lucius que él recordaba, mucho. Sus ojos eran grises sí, pero cálidos y alegres. Le enviaría una carta. Se dijo._

 _Miró los ojos grises del cual él se enamoro y llevo su mano hasta donde Lucius tenía la suya, cubrió la mano con la de él, era hora de ser felices, era su momento. Y ahora lo sabía. Lucius llevo su otra mano y la coloco encima de ambas dándole un apretón, sí, él también lo sabía; Remus sintió un cambio en sus ojos, y el asombro en Lucius lo confirmo, sonrió._

* * *

 **Carta**

* * *

Draco miró una lechuza café en su ventana y llamo a un elfo para que la atendiera, él no quería hacer nada. Caminó hasta la salita donde estaba el cuadro de su madre. Se preguntó _¿Cómo sería si ella estuviera viva?_ ¿ _Cómo sería él si ella no lo hubiera dejado?_ ¿ _Cómo sería su padre si ella estuviera allí?..._ Pero nunca lo sabría.

—Draconis.—susurró el cuadro con gentiliza y amor.

—Oh estas despierta, madre.—con voz monótona contestó.

—Hola cariño, siempre lo estoy para ti y tu hermano.

—No es verdad, para mi no.—negó Draco luego la miró—¿Es malo sentir celos?

—¿De qué?

—¿De mi hermano, mi padre y todos lo qué te conocieron?

—Oh amor no, no lo es. Lo comprendo yo también tengo celos.

—¿De verdad?—la incredulidad bañaba su voz. Draco nunca quiso sentirse conectado a su madre, él no la recordaba, solo había fotos de ella y el siendo un bebé.

—Sí, mi dragón. No puedo tocarte y no puedo abrazarte como ellos lo hacen. Pero sabes, me siento feliz, porque cuando los veo hacer, pienso que yo así también lo haría y me conecto con ustedes.— Draco nunca quiso que lo abrazaran, nunca quiso que su padre le leyera un cuento, nunca estuvo cuando su madre, por el cuadro, contaba una historia. Se sentía ajeno a ello y ahora se sentía un tonto. Quería a su mamá, quería a su papá y quería a su hermano mayor. Lloró como nunca lo hizo y su madre lo miró y si ella pudiera llorar lo hubiera acompañado y por mucho tiempo sintió que por fin se conectaba con su bebé. Lo miró y cuido hasta que se durmió y cuando la puerta de la salita se abrió y miró a Lucius entrar mirando a su hijo dormido en el sillón enfrente de su cuadro sonrió.

—Gracias. Draco ya recibió su carta—Narcissa escuchó decir a Lucius, antes de volver a dormir. Ella ya no podía opinar más para Lucius, lo sabía, ahora lo tenía él.

 **oOo**

—Iré a Bulgaria contigo, Abraxas.—Draco miró fijo a su hermano mayor, sus ojos grises no reflejaban mucho. Ni una cálida emoción.

—No, iras a Hogwarts, yo me trasladare, total mis calificaciones son la más altas, no habrá problemas—. Abraxas no miró al niño de cabellos prodigiosamente peinados hacía atrás, gracias a un aceite, pero sintió la fría mirada en su espalda.

—Has lo que quieras.—contestó Draco y caminó a su cuarto para poder estar solo, sin imaginar como sería su vida en los futuros siete años en el colegio, donde su madre y padre estudiaron, él solo quería estar lejos de la realidad, acaso era tan malo eso.

Lucius que lo presencio todo negó, no entendía la tozudez de su hijo menor de no ir a Hogwarts, el quería que uno de sus hijos siguiera el legado familiar, ir a Slytherin. Pero bueno, tal parecía que no podía hacerlo realidad o no tan pronto. Que era un año más o un año menos, total ese castillo estaría ahí por otros miles de años más.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	9. Volar

**9**

* * *

 _Hogwarts, septiembre 1988_

 _Querido Lucius, me sorprendí cuando no vi a tu hijo con los de primer año, y cuando el apellido Nott llegó después del_ _Macmillan, supe que tomaste la decisión de enviarlo a Bulgaria, no lo dudo, siempre quisiste estudiar ahí un año, así que te entiendo, espero verlo en otros años, me gustaría darle clase. Soy maestro de planta, estas 'leyendo' al nuevo maestro de DCAO, Severus casi le da algo al verme; Regulus que esta como ayudante en el ministerio lo empezó a consolar, ya sabes que siempre quiso ese puesto, y amaba la clase tanto como pociones._

 _Espero poder ver a Abraxas el otro año, o Draco, sé que dentro de poco también estará por acá._

 _Tuyo, Remus L._

 **~oOo~**

 _Wiltshire_ _, octubre 1988_

 _Querido Remus, lamento no poder escribirte antes. Abraxas decidió por si solo ir a_ _Durmstrang, temo que quería un tiempo para el solo; Draco lo tomo personal y no a hablado mucho, temo que es hora de ir a San Mungo para que mi hijo pequeño puede tener sesiones con un experto. En todo lo demás está como tiene que estar._

 _Por otra parte me alegro por ti, Remus, se que amas enseñar y cuando mis hijos se decidan ir a Hogwarts, tú estarás ahí par a ellos._

 _Tuyo, Lucius M._

 **~oOo~**

 _Wiltshire, Agosto 1990_

 _Querido Remus, viste la alegría en Brax. ¡Brillaba! Ganar en la liga juvenil de Magic Place aquí en Londres, lo animo mucho. Sus amigos búlgaros nunca lo creerían, mi hijo gano una beca, aunque no la necesita ¡claro que no! pero solo con eso ya tiene el campo en la liga interna de jóvenes promesas, sera el de los Crow 's Black._

 _También note como se acerco a ti, espero que te haya tratado como se debe, sino dime y haré que se disculpe contigo._

 _Tuyo, Lucius M._

* * *

 **Volar**

* * *

El cuarto año escolar de Draco y era el tercero en Hogwarts y no había nada bueno que contar, su hermano estaba en ultimo año y era la primera vez que habría un nuevo maestro de Pociones, el maestro de los años anteriores se había ido a pasear con su esposo a una "luna de miel" _¿Le importaba?_ No.

—¿Draco, quieres hacer las practicas para buscador en quidditch?—miró como Pansy su "auto-novia" que hasta ahora sabía que una novia tenía derecho de andar por ahí pegada a su brazo y dándole besos en su mejilla, le preguntó.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Sé qué Potter es el buscador, al año pasado quedo—canturrió la chica.

Draco levantó una ceja. _¿A él qué le importaba el cara rajada?_ —¿Y?

Blaise gimoteo y lloriqueo para que las diera y él solo negó. No quería estar en un equipo donde podría competir contra su hermano, ya que Abraxas había quedado en Ravenclaw.

—Vamos compañero así podrás golpear a Potter y Weasley—. Draco suspiró, su amigo Blaise tenía algo con el pobretón pelirrojo o con la mini comadreja, eso no le importaba, pero que lo usaran a él para eso, era otra historia.

—No lo haré, no me importa. Además quiero entrar al club de duelo que se abrió el año pasado. El maestro Lupin se ve competente y eso que estuve en Durmstrang _._

—Oh vamos Dre'k.—volvió a lloriquear Blaise.

Draco suspiró y sonrió—. Esta bien, iré pero no espero quedar en nada.

Sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy junto a un Theo cayado leyendo un libro sonrieron. Abraxas les había dicho que quería a Draco en el equipo, que lo molestan hasta el cansancio y ahí estaba el resultado. Ellos sabían que Draco amaba volar el porque era un misterio, pero desde que "San Potter" gano un partido en menos de treinta minutos, Draco no volvió a ver la chispa en volar o en los partidos de quidditch.

 **oOo**

—¿Será verdad que Malfoy ira a ser el nuevo buscador de Slytherin?

—No lo sé, Ron. Pero sé que vuela muy bien.—la única chica del grupo le contestó, a Granger no le importaba la rivalidad impuesta por su amigo Ron. Ella junto a Harry trataban que el Weasley no se metiera en problemas con el chico albino.

—Oh Hermione, tú también eres parte de su club de fan's ¿eh?—. Ron se quejo al ver a su amiga sonrojarse por ese tipo tan odioso.

Harry no sabía la aberración de Ron para el chico de Slytherin, a él nunca le hacía nada, Harry pensó que Draco Malfoy simplemente era tímido, ya que se llevaba bien con el otro chico, Nott. Malfoy y Nott eran los más callados de las serpientes y Harry no creía que Ron no viera que Malfoy Slytherin solo estaba activo en los duelos de DCAO y en el club de arte, y solo se entero cuando estos presentaron una galería en el gran comedor, donde pudieron ver al señor Lucius y el señor Abraxas que estaban ahí para ver la exposición de Draco, todos eran de una mujer muy elegante, rubia y de ojos azules claros. Harry también supo que Draco volaba muy bien en la competencia que se hacía en navidad, en la liga menor de dieciséis, de _Magic's Place,_ donde fue con su padre a ver las luces.

Harry también sabía que su maestro de defensa trataba que Draco formara parte de la clase, hacía que interactuara con varias casas, hasta con los Hufflepuff y Draco nunca decía que no; Draco tomaba todo lo que sus maestros le decían y lo ponía en practica. Volvió al presente cuando su amigo le preguntaba algo.

—¿Harry, crees qué será un problema para ti en el campo?

—No lo sé, estamos en diferentes bloques, así que no lo sé.—contestó consiente que era cierto, Draco estaba en el bloque 'B' y él en el 'A', así que no podía decir si de verdad sería un problema. Pero quería competir con él.

—Bueno lo único bueno es que _Malfoy_ Ravenclaw es el mejor guardián, así que no pasara nada por los aros.

—No te entiendo, Ron, te cae bien Abraxas, pero no Draco ¿por qué?

Ron medito la respuesta—. Es fácil, Malfoy, el mayor, no se mete con nadie y este año es un un premio anual, además es un Ravenclaw, no es malo, solo los malos van a Slytherin y los Malfoy han ido por generaciones.

—Eso es tonto Ronald.—reprendió su amiga.

—Si, apoyo a Hermione.—Harry sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica. Aun viendo de soslayo a cierto rubio. El día de hoy solo andaba con su uniforme, nada de túnicas ni _sweter_ , pero como siempre la señorita Parkinson se colgaba de su brazo, un brazo pálido tenía la manga de su camisa arremangada.

—Oh vamos chicos ¡es verdad! Solo véanlo—Ron señaló al trío de plata—se ven como que planean algo, además el profesor Snape siempre favoreció a Draco.

—¡Es su padrino, Ronald!—Hermione rodó los ojos y negó algo divertida. Ella miró a Draco y suspiró, el chico era hermoso, lastima que Parkinson siempre colgara de su brazo.

Harry negó y se fijo en Malfoy, Draco tenía un animal en sus brazos, frunció el ceño ¿qué estarían haciendo esos tres? O bueno cuatro; Theodoro Nott venía atrás de ellos. Sea lo que sea, los cuatro estaban felices por algo. Señal del fin del mundo, bueno Ron diría que sí, su amiga que no, y para él... Draco Malfoy era un misterio andante, un misterio que quería conocer.

Harry se permitió espiar al chico por semanas con su mapa y con su capa, todo lo que capto en esos días era que el chico Malfoy nunca se le escapa nada. Un día le quito la capa en medio del pasillo y le dijo que no lo acosara. Pero acosar, era una palabra muy fuerte, él no lo hacía solo... veía que no se metiera en problemas, eso provoco que el chico Slytherin le diera un puñetazo en la nariz. Vaya con Malfoy tenía la mano muy pesada y golpeaba muy bien. Esa noche tuvo pesadillas. Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta o se habían detenido para quitarle la capa. Recordó lo que le dijo y lo que pensó:

—Métete en tus asuntos, cara rajada.—gruñó.

Y desde el suelo él, Harry Potter, con la nariz sangrando y rota con seguridad, miró desaparecer al chico en las profundidades de las mazmorras.

—Tú eres un asunto... mi asunto—susurró, aunque Draco ya no lo oyó.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	10. Inicio

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron sus 'fav' y 'fol' a la historia.**

 **10**

* * *

 **Hola, extraño**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lupin miró a los estudiantes que hace dos meses se anotaron en el club de duelo, le sorprendió ver a Malfoy, según había escuchado era el nuevo sub-capitán de Slytherin en el equipo de quidditch, le escribiría a Lucius, aunque apostaba que su pareja ya lo sabía.

Comenzó la clase y miró de más a ese chico, según Regulus y Severus, Draco tenía problemas para socializar, pero nunca para armar peleas. Pero en sus clases siempre era bien portado, le recordaba mucho a... Lucius. Continuo su clases de duelo y al final decidió que el rubio sería capitán de los de su casa y para los Griffindor que era la otra casa para ese día decidió que sería uno de quinto.

La clase terminó y los miró irse quería ver más sonrisas en la cara del hijo de Lucius.

Sonrió, tenía una idea.

 **oOo**

Draco llegó a su cuarto compartido con Nott. Miró su cama y encontró una nota, se sorprendió

 _¿Cómo llegó eso allí?_ —se preguntó.

La tomó y la leyó, sonrió un poco _¿un nuevo amigo eh?_ Porque no. No perdía nada haciéndolo y tal ves solo, tal ves un día encontraría esa mano amiga.

Tomó papel y su pluma y escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió, empezando con:

"— _Hola extraño..."_

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Remus Lupin, sonrió. Los Malfoy siempre le sacaban una sonrisa, y más éste que aunque no lo conocía opto por contestar la nota que le envió, si, los Malfoy son seres complejos. Además el joven en cuestión, no podía dejar de ser como sus antepasados, total, tenía que ser Malfoy.

Tomó un papel elegante y escribió con amor, hace algunos años que empezó a escribirse con Lucius, no pensó que a su edad volvería a esta juntos, quería la aceptación de los jóvenes. Aunque le habían dicho que no importaba y era hora de ser felices, él no podía pensar en ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía.

Abraxas Malfoy su alumno le dijo que no importaba, y Abraxas Sr, solo que no hiciera algo _Griffindoresco_ , era un insulto muy sutil ¿no?. Ahora solo faltaba ese niño callado que hacía que cierto cornamenta se distraerse de sus clases y partidos.

Lo sabía y también sabía que cuando un Potter se obsesiona con alguien, éste alguien termina con ese Potter, si no que Lili Potter lo negara.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Harry Potter tenía en sus manos una carta de el hombre más, en sus tiempos cabe destacar, mujeriego y conquistador posible. Su padrino le dijo que si quería enamorar a un chico como: Draco Malfoy, tenía que pensar como un Malfoy y para eso la persona más calificada era su profesor—en un principio pensó que sería el profesor Snape pero al leer el nombre casi le da algo.

 _»_ _Querido Harry:_

 _Habla con Moony; si cachorro, Remus Lupin es el ideal para ti._

 _Habla con él y dile de verdad lo que sientes, él te entenderá mejor que nadie._

 _Suerte cachorro._

 _Pd... Te quiero_

 _Ppd : Remus se morirá de la vergüenza, se pondrá como un tomate, toma le una foto.«_

Y sí, él ocupaba toda la suerte posible.

—Sea como sea, Draco no escaparas de mi. O dejo de llamarme Harry James Potter.

Harry caminó al despachó de su tío y cuando entro sin tocar como siempre, ahí estaba Remus lo que nunca olvidaría sería el como estaba. Pero solo confirmo que él sería la persona correcta para ayudarle con el mini Malfoy, total si Remus Lupin, ratón de biblioteca en sus años de Hogwarts ahora esta con el señor Malfoy, él, Harry Potter estrella de quidditch de su casa, podría con el príncipe del hielo de Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasa Potter?

—¿Malfoy... cuál es la comida favorita?

Draco lo miró mal _¿qué le pasaba a San Potter?_ Él no era su amigo y ni quería serlo, solo con verle y recordar que era hijo de un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia no era digno de nada. Draco también supo que el chico Potter tenía una mal sana obsesión con él. Sabía que era hermoso, pero nunca se habían obsesionado chicos como Potter, era un mestizo mediocre y el consentido de algunos maestros más también del director, él no quería nada con 'San Potter cara rajada'. Le mandaría una nota a su tía Bella y también a su padre... mejor no, su padre últimamente estaba más raro que de costumbre.

—Déjame en paz, _Golden Boy_. —escupió lo ultimo, tal vez así entendía que no lo quería cerca.

Harry negó, pero no se rindió, jamás lo haría. Él era un Potter-Evans, pero también tenía sangre Black, y su abuela jamás dejaría que se rindiera así de fácil. Draco Lucius Malfoy sería suyo, quiera el chico o no.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

* * *

.

.

 _¿Lograre enamorar a Draco?_ —se preguntó **Potter** y con tiempo y mucha paciencia lo descubrirá.

 **Granger** y **Weasley** al final descubrieron sus sentimientos y para dolor de cabeza de Harry estuvieron juntos desde Quinto.

 **Lucius** y **Remus** no volverían a tener una cita en Hogwarts, nunca. Las consecuencias aun venían de las risas de Severus y Regulus. También de Sirius y los sonrojos de un Potter.

 **Abraxas** encontró que la mayor de las **Greengrass** , podía ser tan tierna y melosa como una Hufflepuff y él lo amaba.

Zabini y Nott encontraron que Malfoy era mejor con el estomago lleno y con una **Pansy Parkison** muy lejos de él.

Malfoy descubrió que **Blaise** si tenía algo con los Weasley y cuando la _**mini comadreja**_ dijo que Harry Potter le dio calabazas, el italiano salio corriendo tras ella, al final Pansy casi lanza un _crucio_ en la sala, y él, Draco Malfoy, salio perdiendo una apuesta... solo quería que su amiga dejara en paz al italiano y le dijera que sí a **Theodore Nott**. Todo sería más sencillo, por lo menos en el colegio.

En casa, **Draco Malfoy** casi ni comía al ver que su padre, su adorado padre, cosa que nunca diría, estaba con su maestro de defensa. Lo odió, odió a Lupin con todo su pequeño corazón, porque ni aun siendo la pareja de su ¡padre! Remus Lupin le había colocado su tan esperada 'E'.

— _¡Tenía que ser Malfoy!_ —. Draco negó y se fue para hablar con su madre, ahora el cuadro estaba en su cuarto. Su madre era la única que lo entendía y no le decía qué tenía que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
